gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNC-5/B-GAA Aquas Surface Assault
Design An extension to the aquatic based Aquas mobile suit, the Aquas Surface Assault was designed to grant the mobile suit a wider range of use without sacrificing much of it's underwater performance. As the name states, this version of the Aquas was designed primarily with surface assault in mind. The mobile suit was equipped with numerous weapons that served to balance each other out in versatility and combat effectiveness. While designated as ground assault, the mobile suit was still effective underwater, though to a lesser extent than the original design. GN Drive Taus To maintain the high particle requirements of the beam weapons and the new GN Field, the Aquas was refit to accommodate two GN Drive Taus. The electricity needed to sustain the drives was supplied via a solar energy system connected to the orbital elevators. This connection was established and concealed by Veda through unconfirmed means. The presence of the orbital elevator link greatly expanded the operational limit of the mobile suit while enabling higher particle outputs due to the increased power source. Reload Driver With the NGN Mortar/Torpedo Launcher a need rose for special equipment designed to swiftly replace the mortar/torpedo shells between shots. The Reload Driver was installed to fit this need. Simply put the driver took mortar or torpedo shells from the storage rack inside the mobile suit and loaded them into the firing chamber of the weapon. The driver was fast enough that the weapon only had a 2 second time lag between shots, maximizing it's usage in combination with the other weapons available to the mobile suit. The Reload Driver also saw use in the Variable Usage GN Assault Rifle, specifically with the NGN Bazooka mode. Multi Targeting System Similar to the Holographic Targeting System used by Zabanya, the Multi Targeting System was designed to allow the mobile suit to effectively use all the weaponry of the mobile suit without placing additional strain on the pilot. Unlike Zabanya this system was designed to utilize the mobile suits mounted weaponry rather than remote bits. When used the MTS rapidly targets multiple enemies and calculates a firing trajectory based on relative location while accouting for potential evasive maneuvers. The mobile suit then fires any weapon best fit for that target and trajectory. The system was highly accurate and only experienced pilots would be able to evade it. The MTS was almost entirely seperate from pilot influence unless required to coordinate an attack on a specific enemy or group. Weapons *'Beam Sabers:' Two beam sabers modified for usage on the surface and underwater. These were stored in the forearms until needed, in which they would slide into the palms of the mobile suit. *'Variable Usage GN Assault Rifle:' A highly customized GN Assault Rifle featuring three different barrels. The first and upper barrel was designed to fire similar to a traditional beam rifle. The 2nd barrel was designed to fire a long range particle beam while the 3rd could be used to fire a high output beam. When a different approach to attack was required, the 3rd barrel was also designed to operate as a NGN Bazooka and recieved it's ammo shells via the Reload Driver. *'GN Missiles:' Stored in special silos in the shoulders were 160 GN Missiles. When needed the silos snap open to reveal the missiles. Each silo contains 40 missiles. Once the payload is exhausted, the silos can be fired like rockets as a last ditch attack while emptying the sockets for new silos. *'GN Micro Missiles:' Laced into various sections on the mobile suit were 60 GN Micro Missiles. The armor pods containing the missiles were designed after Zabanya and would snap open when the missiles were required. However unlike Zabanya the armor pods couldn't be jettisoned. *'Hyper Velocity Beam Gatling:' A shoulder mounted weapon designed to expel particle beams at highly accelerated speeds in rapid succession. The beams fired were strong enough to tear even regenium armor to pieces upon impact. This weapon was effective in all ranges. *'NGN Mortar/Torpedo Launcher:' A shoulder mounted weapon designed to fire mortars or torpedoes over a large range. As the weapon was designed as a non-GN weapon, the launcher didn't draw particles from the condensers. However due to this it had a limited ammunition of eight mortars and four torpedoes. The weapon was armed and loaded by the Reload Driver, reducing time lag between shots to two seconds. The weapon could be loaded with more ammo with special ammunition canisters mounted onto the back and legs. *'Sonic Palm Cannons:' Two nodes were constructed into the palms to allow the mobile suit to harness hyper sonic weaponry against mobile suits. While most effective underwater, on the surface the weapons could be used at close range to cause a mobile suit to collapse on itself by destabilizing the armor integrity. *'Beam Vulcan Cannon:' In each shoulder was a beam vulcan cannon. These packed signifigant increased firepower over standard beam vulcans, but without sacrifing firing rate.